secuestro de amor
by estrellaanime
Summary: momoko, miyako y kaurou hijas de un gran científico el profesor utonium han sido secuestradas/ ¡las chicas superpoderosas no aparecen!/ ¿¡que vamos hacer sin las chicas superpoderosas?/¿quien rapto a las chicas superpoderosas y las hijas del profesor utonium? pasen y descubranlo
1. Capítulo 1

**Estaba en un cuarto oscuro amarrada de los pies y las manos ¿Qué había pasado? me levante para quedar sentada y mire a mi alrededor estaba en un cuarto todo estaba oscuro busque la puerta o una ventana y vi una puerta chiquita en el techo he intente recordar cómo había llegado aquí. . . entonces recordé que salía del colegio con mis dos hermanas escuchamos un grito de ayuda fuimos a su encuentro y de ahí en mas no recuerdo, entonces sentí pánico ¿mis hermanas dónde están? Mire a mi alrededor desesperada entonces vi dos bultos en una esquina me arrastre hacia ellos y lo empecé a moverlos como podía**

**-ah. . .- escuche**

**-despierten, vamos-les dije en susurro**

**-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo mi hermana pequeña**

**Le iba a responder cuando escuche pasos arriba de mí, mire a la puertita escuche un candado abrirse y se abrió la puerta dando paso a la luz mostrando un sótano con paredes moradas y tres camas en la habitación nada mas **

**Entraron tres hombres**

**-Al parecer ya despertaron- dijo uno**

**-tardaron- dijo otro**

**-nos estábamos aburriendo-dijo el ultimo**

**-¡ustedes!- dijimos yo y mis hermanas**

**Tres semanas antes**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Este es mi primer fanfic si quieren leer el siguiente capitulo díganme en eso de reviews sea lo que sea bueno eso es todo bye, sayonara**

**P.D. se que es muy corto pero es el prologo**


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por los reviews. Bueno aquí esta espero que lo disfruten

-Hola- diálogos

_-GRITOS-_

_Pensamientos_

**Sonidos**

_**Anterior capitulo**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Tres semanas antes**_

**Bibip bibip **

Se oyó el sonido de una alarma en un cuarto con paredes blancas, el techo de un color rosa pálido y en medio del cuarto una cama tamaño matrimonial con sabanas color rosas y rojas dentro de ella había una chica de 17 años con cabello naranja brillante lacio, abriendo sus bellos y extraños ojos rosas

-hoy es el primer día de clases- dijo la chica estirando sus brazos

**P.O.V BLOSSOM/MOMOKO**

Hoy era el primer día de clases fui al baño me bañe rápido me puse mi uniforme que consistía en una falda gris, camisa blanca de botones con una corbata de cualquier color que escojas en mi caso escogí una rosa, un suéter de botones negro, unas calcetas negras con zapatos negros. Fui a mi tocador rosa con toques rojos y blancos, me hice una coleta de caballo alta que me llegaba a las rodillas y mi inseparable moño rojo.

Salí del cuarto justo cuando salía mi hermana menor Miyako vestía el mismo uniforme que yo con la diferencia de la corbata que era color azul claro, con el cabello amarillo largo lacio peinado en dos coletas largas

-buenos días Momo –me dijo mi hermana

-buenos días-le dije a Miyako

-¿y kaurou?- me pregunto

-probablemente durmiendo-entre a mi cuarto agarre el megáfono que habíamos comprado hace tres año y Salí de mi cuarto.

-lo mismo de siempre- dijo Miyako abrió la puerta de mi hermana kaurou, entre todo era un desorden ropa tirada zapatos por todos lados lo único colgado era el mismo uniforme que Miyako y yo portábamos con la diferencia de ser una corbata verde fuimos hasta la cama donde había un bulto hecho ovillo con lo único que estaba fuera era un poso de cabello negro de mi hermana, prendí el megáfono, me aclare la garganta y le grite por el megáfono

-¡DESPIERTA!- kaurou se calló de la cama, apague el megáfono

-¡QUE TE PASA MOMOKO,SON LAS SEIS Y MEDIA DE LA MAÑANA!-me grito kaurou

-lose hoy es el primer día de clases así que arréglate y baja a desayunar-le dije tranquila

-grr… ya voy-me dijo gruñendo

Agarre a Miyako y salimos del cuarto, fuimos a preparar el desayuno y el lonche bajo kaurou con su pelo desordenado lacio hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros desayunamos rápido y fuimos corriendo a la escuela


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí está el 3 capítulo sé que avanzo rápido pero ya casi llegan las calificaciones y no me fue muy bien creo así que si dejo de publicar de repente o avanzo muy lento es porque estoy castigada T-T disfruten el capítulo los quiero

P.D las chicas súper poderosas no son mías

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Y fuimos corriendo a la escuela**_

**P.O.V KAUROU/BUTTERCUP**

Llegamos al colegio a tiempo con solo 5 minutos restantes fuimos al segundo piso para adolescentes que pasan a 2 de prepa cuando terminamos de subir las escaleras un montón de babosos nos rodearon a mí y mis hermanas

-hola, kaurou- ¿quieres salir conmigo?-tomate una foto conmigo por favor- me empezaron a decir los iba a golpear para que me dejaran en paz cuando

-chicos por favor tranquilicen sus hormonas y dejen en paz a sus compañeras todos voltearon hacia mi maestra favorita la señorita keane

-si maestra keane- dijeron al unísono los babosos e iditas de mis compañeros, se empezaron alejar al fin

-¿están bien, chicas?-nos preguntó la señorita keane

-sí, maestra keane-le contestamos al unísono las tres

-gracias por salvarnos de nuevo-dijo mi hermana menor sonriendo

-no hay de que han empezado así desde secundaria- dijo nuestra maestra

-nunca nos dejan en paz- dije molesta

-¿maestra sabe en qué salón nos tocó?-pregunto Momoko

-en el c, conmigo síganme-nos dijo la maestra

La seguimos y nos sentamos en los tres últimos asientos yo junto a la ventana Momoko a lado mío y Miyako a lado de Momoko sonó el timbre todos entraron y se sentaron en sus asientos

-buenos días alumnos, mi nombre es keane y seré su maestra en este año-

**En otro lado**

En una casa destrozada color morado descansaban plácidamente 3 chicos de 17 años uno de cabello naranja hasta las rodillas descansando en su cama individual con sabanas rojas y almohadas negras en un cuarto con paredes rojas y techo negro en un cuarto entre ordenado y desordenado, en otro cuarto con paredes azules oscuro y un techo negro en un ordenado cuarto descansaba chico de 17 años con cabello amarillo dorado entre ordenado y desordenado descansaba en una cama con sabanas azules oscuras y almohadas negras y por último en un cuarto completamente desordenado con paredes verdes oscuras y un techo, en una cama individual con sabanas verdes oscuras y almohadas descansaba un chico de 17 años de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta

**BUM**

-¡AAAHHH!-

Se oyó en esa casa asustando a los 3 chicos que descansaban tranquilamente en su respectivo cuarto

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MONO!-

Dijeron los tres chicos saliendo de su cuarto el primero de cabello naranja desordenado con el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja desordenada y con su inseparable gorra mitad roja y negra con la parte delantera hacia atrás y ojos extrañamente rojos sangre llenos de furia con solo un pants rojo puesto mostrando su torso bien ejercitado y descalzo, el segundo con un cabello entre ordenado y desordenado y unos ojos azules oscuros vistiendo solo un pants azul oscuro y unas pantuflas azules y el tercero con cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta y un ojo tapado por su copete y con unos ojos verdes oscuros llenos de furia con solo unos calzones negros puestos, una camisa verde y descalzo. Los tres chicos bajaron corriendo hacia el sótano donde se encontraba un mono llamado Mojojo (ustedes ya saben cómo es y si no saben busquen en google mojojo ppgz) acostado en el piso todo quemado con sus ojos echos espirales

-¡ESTUPIDO, ALIENTO DE BANANA POR QUE NOS DESPIERTAS!-dijo el chico pelinaranja

-lo siento mis niños-dijo mojojo aun aturdido

-como sea ¿que es esto?- dijo el pelinegro

mojojo se levanto rapido y dijo

-le presento ¡AL ROBOT MEGA MOJOJO!- dijo orgulloso

-¿y que?- dijeron los 3 chicos sin importancia

-este es el plan- dijo mojojo

...

espero que les haga gustado adios


	4. Chapter 4

hola gracias por los reviews aqui se los dejo el cap

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**en la escuela**

-el dióxido de carbono es un gas inodoro e incoloro que se desprende en la respiración, en las combustiones y en algunas fermentaciones.

**Flor PVO / Invierno**

ok el resumen el dioxido de carbono es producido por el ser humano... muy bien, las combustiones...aja

**Bibip Bibip**

mire a mis hermanas y me levante

-maestra florencia me duele la cabeza- le dije tocándome la cabeza y haciendo una cara de dolor

-maestra tengo temperatura- dijo Miyako

-maestra tengo pie de atleta- dijo kaurou

-dios mio, vayan con la enfermera rápido-(yo:quisiera ser como ellas T-T)yo y mis hermanas salimos corriendo hacia la azotea volteamos a todos lados revisando que no haya nadie y nos transformamos

-BLOSSOM-(copien el link** esos van hacer sus atuendos para los chicos y las chicas cuando se transforman no cuenten a bunny y su compañero clubs/powerpuff-girls/images/34531249/title/ppgs-rrbs-photo)**

-BUTTERCUP-

-BUBBLES-

**PVO NORMAL**

Blossom saco su comunicador (YO: ESE EL QUE SACAN EN LA SERIE) y todas se acercaron

-ahora quien es profesor- dijo blossom

-es mojojo esta en el centro-dijo el profesor utonium

-vamos a patearle el trasero- dijo kaurou con emoción y una sonrisa malévola

-vayan rápido-blossom cerro su comunicador y las tres salieron volando hacia el centro dejando unas franjas de azul rosa y verde atras de ellas

cuando llagaron vieron a mojojo divertirse el panorama no era muy agredable arboles a la mitad tiendas destruidas los edificion partidos a la mitad gente gratando por ayuda, etc

-tomen esto- les gusta-tengo mas-muajajaja-

-alto ahí mojojo-dijo blossom poniéndose enfrente de el

-tu y quien mas muajaja- djo mojojo feliz

-nosotras- dijeron buttercup y bubbles

-martillo sonico- dijo buttercup sacando un martillo gigante de color verde y amarillo con una P en cada punta apuntando hacia mojojo

-burbujas electricas-dijo bubbles sacando una vara de burbujas apuntando hacia mojojo

los golpes sacan volando a mojojo que al final dice

vengareeeeeeeeeee -me ...-

-vamonos- dijo buttercup sin interes

MAMA MAMA ... ... BUA BUA

-CHICAS VAMOS-dijo bubbles y volaba a la niña

-vamos- dijo blossom y seguia a bubbles, buttercup gruño y las siguio

**EN UN CALLEJON**

-genial vayan con la chiquilla vamos- dijo con sarcasmo un pelinegro

-cállate butch-dijo un pelinaranja

-brick podemos ir a saludarlas-dijo un chico guero

-boommer no lo pensaran dos veces y nos sacan volando como el mono- dijo brick

-pero no hemos echo nada- dijo bommer

-donde estan esas bobas- dijo brick ignorando al pobre bommer

-idiota- dijo bommer

-callate y vamonos- dijo brick mientras salia del callejon bommer gruño y lo siguio igual que butch

**PVO LADRILLO**

caminamos intentando encontrar a blossom digo a las bobas

-esto es aburrido mejor robemos algo-dijo mi hermano butch

-antes de eso mejor te doy una paliza idiota-dijo alguien volteamos y nos encontramos con las powerpuff

-si me alcanzas gorda-dijo butch con una sonrisa

-miren miren paseábamos por este hermoso paisaje y nos encontramos con unas estúpidas-dije con una sonrisa de lado

-no sabia que los idiotas hablaban- dijo mi contraparte blossom

-hay rosadita y eso que eres la mas lista-

-hola bommer- dijo la azul

-hola bubbles-dijo mi estupido hermano suertudo

-tenemos mejores cosas que estar aquí vámonos-dijo la rosada mientras se iba volando

-adiós idiotas- dijo la verde mientras seguía a blossom

-adiós bommer- dijo la azul y se iba

-al menos esta vez no nos enviaron a casa-dijo butch

-cállate y sigámoslas

**15 minutos siguiéndolas**

-brick ya me canse de seguirlas- me dijo butch en ese momento se paran las ppgz en el jardín trasero de una casa blanca en forma de una L era de dos pisos obviamente y en el segundo vimos 3 círculos con cortinas la primera verde la segunda rosa y la tercera azul

-esa es la casa de las súper bobas-les dije a mis hermanos

-encontramos donde viven ahora-dijo bommer

-no se- dije mire a la puerta y oí el sonido de la puerta abrirse -escóndanse- les dije y nos escondimos en un árbol

-vamos al centro comercial si momoko-dijo una chica de cabello lacio amarillo dorado y largo agarrado en dos coletas altas y ojos azules claros con un vestido azul y zapatillas blancas

-si miyako ¿vienes kaurou?- dijo una chica pelirroja largo lacio agarrado en una coleta alta y unos hermosos ojos rosas vestia de unos jeans azul marino botas blancas y una blusa de tirantes con una chaqueta de color blanca

-claro quiero un CD-dijo otra chica de cabello negro hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros suelto y echo un desastre de ojos verdes vestía unos jeans negros con tenis grises y blusa verde con negro

-entonces vamos- dijo la llamada momoko mientras iban al garaje y mostraba un auto deportivo de color blanco esperamos a que se alejaran lo suficiente

\- esas chicas eran sexys-dijo butch

-blossom o momoko es mia-les dije mirándolos

-¿ellas son las powerpuff?- dijeron con duda mis hermanos

-serán... la chica llamada miyako es bubbles, la llamada kaurou es buttercup y la ultima momoko es blossom

-aahh...-dijeron mis hermanos

-ahora vayan a su cuarto y busquen cosas útiles y no lo destruyan-les ordene y me meti al cuarto de la rosa

las paredes eran rosas el techo blanco en el medio del cuarto había una cama con una sabana roja con almohadas blancas el piso tenia una alfombra fucsia alado de la cama había un un buro y del otro el tocador alado de la ventana estaba un escritorio negro

si fuera la rosada donde esconderia un diario en la mochila sonrei y busque su mochila la vi alado de una puerta de madera era color blanca la agarre y esculque en ella encontre un cuaderno rojo lo abri y en la portada habia una foto su familia y de titulo decia diario este era y sali de la habitacion por la ventana

**P.V.O BUTCH**

mi hermano se fue volando al cuarto de la rosada dejando un rastro color rojo

-ya lo escuchaste investiguemos-dijo mi hermano bommer mientras se iba al cuarto de la azul

-genial pero que busco- butch piensa es la verdecita no escribe diarios o tal vez si agh... revisare debajo de su cama y salí volando a su cuarto lo primero que vi fue un desastre... genial igual que yo levante la cama y lo vi un diario de color verde lo agarre y puse la cama como estaba

-bingo eso fue fácil- dije sonriendo

**ring ring**

oi un teléfono vi el bureo y era un teléfono verde lo vi y en la pantalla decía roy conteste y dije

-VUELVES A LLAMARLA Y TE ROMPO LA CABEZA MALDITO ESTUPIDO-lo colge y me fui

**P.V.O BOMMER**

estaba en el cuarto de bubbles esto era malo y lo sabia pero si no lo hago quien sabe que suceda

la cama estaba en medio del cuarto era de color azul bajo con almohadas blancas y muchos peluches en medio de esta estaba un diario de color azul lo agarre y mire a mi alrededor había una alfombra blanca que cubría todo el suelo las paredes eran color azul y el techo azul marino alado derecho de la ventana estaba un escritorio negro y al lado izquierdo un baúl camine hacia el lo iba abrir pero tenia candado así que lo deje y salí del cuarto

me encontré a mis hermanos también saliendo de los cuartos

-que encontraron?-dijo mi hermano brick

-un diario-dijimos al unisono yo y butch mientras se lo mostrábamos

-ahora que hacemos?- pregunto butch

-descubrir en que escuela van y entrar- dijo brick

-luego... enamorarlas ganarnos su confianza o que?- le dije a brick

-las dos cosas-nos dijo brick


	5. Chapter 5

holaaaa aquí esta el siguiente cap disfrutenlo

* * *

_**-las dos cosas-**_

-entontces que hacemos vamos al centro a ver si encontramos a las chicas- dijo brick

**al siguiente dia en la escuela**

**P.O.V NORMAL**

-hey kaurou- dijo un chico de cabello café y ojos verdes marron vestia con el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una camisa blanca con corbata morada sueter negro y pantalón gris a cuadros

-que quieres roy- dijo kaurou

-ayer te llame para jugar futbol y me contesto un chico- dijo roy dudoso

-un chico? ayer deje mi teléfono olvidado en casa pero no había nadie- dijo kaurou confundida

\- bueno pues me amenazo en llamarte otra vez y moria- dijo roy

-debiste equivocarte de numero- dijo kaurou con firmeza

-no mira- dijo roy sacando su teléfono -aquí...

**ding dong**

-muy bien alumnos siéntense por favor-dijo la maestra keane todos se volvieron a sus asientos

-buenos días clase hoy tenemos nuevos alumnos por favor pasen- dijo la maestra keane feliz

entraron 3 chicos uno pelinaranja con el uniforme de la escuela, que es el mismo que roy obviamente, con la diferencia de su corbata que era roja,el segundo era pelinegro con el uniforme con la diferencia de que su corbata era verde oscuro y el ultimo güero que tenia el uniforme con la diferencia de tener una corbata azul marino, la chicas tenían corazones en los ojos y los chicos estaban celosos de que los nuevos tengan toda la atención a excepción de tres chicas que estaban sorprendidas

-por favor preséntense- dijo la maestra con amabilidad

-soy Makoto him- dijo el pelinaranja sonriendo de lado

_que hace el aquí...argh con que no me moleste _pensó momoko

-yo soy kojiro him- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo coquetamente

_maldito idiota te voy a quitar esa sonrisita grr_... pensó

-hola soy mikoto him- dijo el güero con una sonrisa angelical

_que lindo...digo que hace aquí_ pensó miyako

-muy bien chicos se van a sentar...mmm-

_atrás de mi no por favor kamisama por favor prometo hacer la tarea hoy _pensó kaurou con las manos juntas

_por favor dios mio sabe que soy buena por favor no ponga atrás de mi a ese idiota _pensó momoko con las manos juntas

_dios por favor pon a mikoto atrás de mi _pensó miyako feliz

-makoto atras de momoko, kojiro atrás de kaurou y mikoto atrás de miyako- dijo la maestra-chicas levántense para que sepan sus nuevos compañeros

-si maestra- dijeron dos de mala gana y otra amablemente con una pisca de felicidad y se levantaron, los chicos sonrieron y caminaron a sus asientos, se sientan las chicas y los chicos

**pasan las hora y llega el receso**

-al fin se acabo- dijo kaurou

-cállate kaurou no me dejas oir música- dijo kojiro

-desde cuando me llamas por mi nombre baboso-dijo kaurou

-de que hablas esta es la primera vez que nos vemos- dijo kojiro con duda

-de nada nada-dijo kaurou dándose cuenta de su error

-como quieras-dijo kojiro con indiferencia

con momoko y makoto

-por que han venido a esta escuela de tantas que hay- se dijo momoko

-disculpa dijiste algo- dijo makoto amablemente

-desde cuando eres amable ¬¬- dijo momoko

-ya nos hemos visto-dijo makoto con duda

-como te apellidas?- pregunto momoko

-him- dijo makoto

-ah lo siento te confundi-dijo momoko sonriendo

_salvada pero no por mucho tiempo _pensó momoko se voltee y vio a miyako irse con mikoto

**mientras hablaban ellos con miyako y mikoto**

-disculpa como te llamabas- dijo mikoto dirigiéndose a miyako

-miyako un gusto-dijo miyako cortésmente

-el gusto es mio, que tal si te invito una bebida- dijo mientras se levantaba y le extendia la mano

-con gusto acepto la invitación- dijo sonriendo miyako y agarraba su mano, y se fueron a la cafetería

**actual**

-kaurou, ven- dijo momoko mirando a kaurou

-voy- dijo respondiéndole y salieron

-que pasa momo- dijo kaurou

-miyako se fue con bommer, vamos-dijo momoko

-pero ellos no saben que somos nosotras no te preocupes- dijo kaurou

-hay que prevenirnos vamos- dijo momoko

siguieron a mikoto y a miyako por un largo tiempo y lo único que hicieron fue platicar se acabo el receso y todos regresaron a sus salones

-muy bien alumnos haremos un proyecto de parejas sobre historia yo les voy a dar sus temas y armare los equipos- dijo la miss keane- muy bien las primeras parejas son...(yo:no me interesa decir las parejas e inventar nombres vallamos al grano)momoko con makoto les toca imperialismo,-momoko miro a makoto molesta- kaurou y kojiro nacionalismo,-kaurou susurro molesta-genial me toco con el idiota de los idiotas-kojiro la ignoro y solamente sonrio de victoria, la maestra siguió- y por ultimo miyako y mikoto les toca constitucionalismo podrán empezar con los proyectos el lunes, muy bien saquen su libro de matemáticas y habranlo en la pagina 24...

**al siguiente dia en el almuerzo**

momoko, miyako y kauro estaban platicando animadamente en una mesa de tres sillas en las cuales estaban sentadas y almorzando, momoko tenia origami y un pedazo de pastel de fresa, miyako tenia bolas de arros y sushi y kauro sushi y frutas, aunque vivian juntas preferían tener almuerzos diferentes. cerca de ahí estaban 3 chicos quienes eran makoto, kojiro y mikoto vigilándolas

-por que las vigilamos es mejor ir a saludarlas-dice mikoto

-eres idiota o que?- dice kojiro

-no vamos a ir, mikoto- dice makoto

mikoto los ignora y va hacia las chicas sin miedo, kojiro y makoto se miran y lo siguen

-hola, momoko- dice makoto, agarrando una silla poniéndose alado de ella

-que quieres?-dice momoko molesta

-hola verdecita-dice kojiro, imitando a makoto agarra una silla y se sienta a lado de kauro

-genial a llagado un idiota arruinando mi comida-dice kauro molesta

-hola miyako, me puedo sentar?-dice mikoto

-hola mikoto, si siéntate-dice sonriendo miyako, mikoto agarra una silla y se pone aun lado de ella

-por que no son como mikoto? el es mas educado-dice momoko resaltando la ultima palabra

-por que si les hubiéramos pedido dirían un no, o me equivoco?-dice makoto mirándola

-me voy no quiero que me peguen la idiotez- dice kauro, yéndose de la cafetería, kojiro la persigue

-opino lo mismo, adiós miyako y bo- corto antes de decir bommer- mikoto- corrijio, agarro su bolso y salio de la cafetería; makoto se levanta hace un ademan de adiós y persigue a momoko

-quedamos nosotros dos-dice mikoto mirando a miyako

-si, creo que a mis hermanas les agradas pero ellas no les agrada tus hermanos-dice mirando a mikoto

-si pero con el tiempo tal vez se agraden-_espero que pronto_ pensó mikoto después de responderle a miyako

-kojiro compro entradas para ver la de anabelle vienes- dice mikoto

-no quiero causar problemas- dice miyako sonrojada

-no te preocupes compro seis una para el otra para makoto y que invitaramos a quien se nos de la gana, pero solo una- dice mikoto sonriendole

-bien, cuando?- dice miyako

-el viernes a las 5 en el centro- dice mikoto

-bien, nos vemos- dice miyako parándose

-nos vemos-dice mikoto viendo como se iva

**mientras tanto con kojiro y kauro**

-hey verdecita espera- dice kojiro intentando alcanzarla

-deja de perseguirme- dice kauro molesta

-solo te iva a decir que el viernes sacaran la nueva película de terror anabelle- dice kojiro, kauro se detiene lo piensa unos minutos

-tengo 6 entradas en 3D- dice kojiro, kauro voltea y ve a kojiro

-quien y quien va a venir- dice kauro mirándolo

-tus hermanas y mis hermanos vienes o no?- dice kojiro, lo piensa un momento luego dice

\- bien ire pero si van mis hermanas- kojiro sonríe

-el viernes nos vemos en el centro a las 5- dice y se va despidiéndose con la mano

**mientras con momoko y makoto**

-momoko espera- dice makoto caminando tras ella, momoko voltea

-que quieres-dice momoko mirándolo

-solo queríamos invitarlas al cine- dice makoto

-al cine? que tienes planeado a mi no me engañas-dice momoko

-solo las íbamos a invitar yo y mis hermanos al cine a ver la de anabelle-dice makoto

-la de anabelle?por que?-dice momoko

-no les agradamos el primer dia y queríamos recompensarlo, se nos ocurrio invitarlas ver la de anabelle vamos quieres-dice makoto acercándose a ella quedando a centímetro, momoko trago duro luego suspiro y subio la vista hacia sus ojos color rojo fuego

-bien, ire cuando?- dijo momoko

-el viernes en el centro a las 5- dice makoto acercandose mas

-bien- se separa aun mirando sus ojos -si no tienes nada mas que decir me retiro, adiós- da media vuelta y empieza a caminar, makoto estira su brazo para tomar el de momoko pero se detiene a medio camino, cierra su mano, piensa un momento, suspira y da media vuelta retirándose...

**EN LA SALIDA CON LAS CHICAS**

-kauro, miyako...a ustedes...las invitaron el viernes al cine los chicos?-dijo momoko mirándolas

miyako y kauro se miraron y asintieron

-creen que debamos ir son nuestros mayores enemigos después de todo- dijo mirándolas

-si pero ellos no saben que somos nosotras-dijo kauro

-además yo ya dije que si y ustedes?-dijo miyako, las dos asintieron al mismo momento

-dejando eso de lado, alguna de ustedes dos ha visto mi cuaderno rojo- dijo momoko mirándolas

-yo no- dijo kauro

-yo tampoco, pero ahora que hablamos de eso no encuentro mi diario-dijo miyako- ahí tiene algo muy importante, además de mis diseños-

-yo no he visto mi cuaderno verde, desde que regresamos el otro dia del centro comercial-dijo kauro

-que extraño- dijo rascándose la cabeza momoko, en ese momento chasquea kauro

-ROY...ESO ES-dice kauro, las dos la miran confundida, les explica-el dia que llegaron ellos, roy me dijo que el dia anterior me llamo para preguntarme algo y como yo había olvidado mi cel., me dijo que un chico le contesto amenazándolo y que no me volviera a llamar- les dijo mirándolas

-bien, eso significa que tal vez alguien entro en nuestra casa mientras no estábamos y nos robo nuestros cuadernos, hablaremos el lunes con el- dijo momoko y siguió caminando hacia la casa

* * *

bueno aquí esta el cap no se para ustedes pero para mi es largo y si no lo es pues... aguántense ok no díganme en los reviews y si les gusto igual díganme en los reviews ah y otra cosa subiré cap por un cap de dragones y sirenas abreviando DS, es decir uno de este otro del otro para estar parejo bueno eso es todo adios


	6. Chapter 6

holaaaa! a todos es un gusto conocerlos (ok demasiado formal) en fin vayamos al grano aqui esta el siguiente cap y como se acercan los dias festivos y eso diganme de que les hago y los escribo pero diganmelo antes de ese dia vale bueno aqui esta disfruten

* * *

**el lunes en la escuela con las chicas en el descanso**

habia un chico que caminaba normalmente sin preocupacion alguna era una chico alto de cabello cafe corto con ojos verdes marron tenia el uniforme de la escuela con una corbata morada, aparece una chica con un pasamontañas en la mano derecha tiene un saco gris, el chico no se da cuenta, la chica se prepara para atacar lo mete en el saco y se lo lleva arrastrando hacia el cuarto del conserje, entra y hay dos chicas tambien con pasamontañas, lo sacan del saco

-QUE DEMONIOS ME LAS VAN A PAGAR MALDITAS ESTUPIDAS- dijo el chico gritandoles con rabia le iba a dar un puñetazo a la que esta en el medio cuando esta se quita el pasamontañas y le para el golpe con una mano, era nada mas y menos que kaoru- kaoru...- dijo confundido viendola, las otras dos se quitan el pasamontañas era blossom con cara seria estaba del lado derecho y del izquierdo estaba miyako sonriendole- por que demonios hicieron eso- dijo bajando el puño el chico de nombre roy

-queriamos saber quien te contesto de mi telefono- dijo con desinteres kaoru

-y era necesario meterme aun saco mugriento y llevarme a este cuarto ¬¬- dijo roy

-si- dijeron las tres sonriendole,roy rodo los ojos y susurro _locas_

-que dijistes- dijo kaoru con una sonrisa maliciosa

-nada ^^"- dijo roy nervioso

-roy solo queremos saber que nos describas la voz, ese dia nos robaron a las tres algo muy importante-dijo haciendo un puchero miyako

-y queremos saber si encontramos al ladron o los ladrones- dijo momoko mirandolo seria

-para patiarles el trasero para que aprendan la leccion- dijo kaoru chocando sus puños y con una sonrisa maliciosa

-vale, obviamente era un hombre tenia la voz gruesa y cuando me grito creo que lo decia con celos y...- dijo roy recordando algo las tres lo miraron serias- y... creo que se parecia a la voz de ese chico nuevo amm... kotoco...gotijo...ahhh- dijo intentando recordar el nombre

-kojiro- dijo molesta kaoru echando llamas por los ojos

-si ese chico kojiro- dijo roy las tres salieron echando llamas por los ojos

-MIKOTOO- grito oyendose en toda la escuela enojada miyako provcando que toos se asustaran o que les diera un paro cardiaco, volteando hacia todos lados buscándolo para decirle lo mal que habia hecho

-KOJIROOOOO- grito kaoru mas fuerte oyendose hasta un poco mas de la escuela donde el alcalde estaba pasando en su limosina provocando que se ropiera las ventanas y algunos vidrios de las casas, volteando hacia todos lados preparandose para atacar a su presa

-MAAAAKOOTOOOOOO- grito mucho mas fuerte momoko oyendose hacia su casa donde el profesor estaba tomando un vaso de te derramandolo sobre el, mientras momoko voltaba hacia todos lados para destruir a su presa

**mientras con los chicos**

estaban tomando un refresco cuando oyeron su nombre demasiado fuerte se asuatron sabian los tres que eran las chicas las PPGZ habian descubierto quien sabe como, que habian entrado a su cuarto el fin de semana a dormir con ellas(lo se no lo puse pero bueno ya que) durante la noche, los tres se miraron y salieron lo mas rapido de la escuela no antes pasado por sus mochilas estaban corriendo por los pasillos cuando las vieron... era el pasillo para salir de la escuela y lo peor era el unico, las tres los buscaban echando llamas por sus ojos... entonces los vieron parados asustados y nerviosos se miraron unos segundos, los chicos y las chicas se miraron unos a otros, los chicos salieron corriendo a la azotea con las chicas pizandoles los talones; los chicos subieron las escaleras de la azotea y le cerraron con seguro empezaron a patear y golpear la puerta por el otro lado

-que hacemos bri- makoto -dijo mikoto mirandolo

-cierto tu eres el lider sacanos de esta bronca- dijo kojiro tambien mirandolo

-soy el lider cuando les conviene no? ¬¬- dijo makoto- agh como sea saltemos- dijo separandose de la puerta

-estas loco- dijo mikoto tambien separandose y siguiendolo

\- hermano creo que se te safo un tornillo- dijo kojiro mirandolo como si fuera un maniatico

-seran idiotas ahi una ventana ahi podemos entrar, luego salir de aqui, no me voy arrojar idiotas-dijo dandoles un sape a sus hemanos

los tres saltaron y entraron al cuarto,era el laboratorio, corrieron a la salida, yéndose de la escuela.

**miércoles en la escuela con las chicas**

-los chicos nno han nosaron de venido desde que escaparon de nosotras el lunes- dijo desanimada miyako

-y no han atacado la ciudad desde nuestra ultima pelea con mojo- dijo molesta Kaoru

-chicas vean el lado bueno tenemos mas ti- dijo antes de ser interrumpida momoko

**bip bip**

las tres se miraron sonriendo y salieron corriendo hacia la azotea; miraron hacia todos lados y se transformaron

-BLOSSOM- dijo momoko transformándose

-BUTTERCUP- dijo Kaoru transformándose

-BUBBLES- dijo miyako transformándose

-PPGZ-dijeron las tres haciendo su pose, blossom agarro su comunicador

-que pasa profesor-dijo blossom seria

-los rrbz están atacando la ciudad, están en el centro comercial- dijo el profesor

\- vamos para alla- dijo blossom cerro el comunicador- vamos chicas a detenerlos- dijo volando hacia el centro comercial dejando un rastro rosa, buttercup y bubbles la siguieron dejando un rastro verde y azul cielo respectivamente

**en el centro comercial**

-socio me estoy aburriendo- dijo butch

-socio cuando van a llegar las super bobas- dijo bommer

-callense par de tarados, saben el plan verdad?- dijo brick, butch y bommer asintieron- bien hagamos travesuras- dijo brick sonriendo

-no si se los impedimos- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, los rrbz voltearon y vieron a las ppgz

-miren que tenemos aquí- dijo butch mirando a buttercup y sonriéndole seductoramente

-tardaron ya nos estábamos aburriendo- dijo bommer mirando a bubbles y sonriendole

-que tal si jugamos a que nos atrapen-dijo brick mirando a blossom y sonriéndole malicioso, los rrbz agarran una cosa y se los arrojan a las ppgz para luego salir corriendo por diferentes direcciones

-bubbles por bommer, buttercup por butch, yo por brick vamos- dijo para luego ir detrás de su contraparte

**con bubbles y bommer**

bubbles estaba corriendo detrás de su contraparte, cuando este entra a una tienda de ropa abandonada y sin electricidad, bubbles también entra se para y empieza a caminar buscándolo, una sombra pasa detrás de esta, bubbles voltea asustada

-bo- bommer donde estas?...- dijo asustada bubbles- la misma sombra pasa detrás de ella, bubbles voltea de inmediato-bommer... esto no es gracioso me estas asustando-dijo asustada

**PAF..**

se oyo algo cayendo, bubbles traga saliva iba hacia el sonido ve unas sabanas en el piso y dentro de ellas algo moviéndose, bubbles hace un rápido movimiento saca su arma y le apunta a lo que sea que se estaba moviendo, se sorprende era... un gato blanco de ojos cafes, la estaba mirando, bubbles lo mira con ternura y desaparece el arma y se arrodilla enfrente de él.

-au... es solo un gatito-dijo bubbles acariciándolo, no se da cuenta de que una sombra esta parada detrás de ella...

-miau- maulla el gato y se va, bubbles se para da la vuelta para empezar a caminar, pero golpea contra algo y cae sobre las sabanas, con lo que tropezó fue con bommer que en cuanto cae bubbles sobre las sabanas se pocisiona encima de ella, agarra sus manos y las retiene de un lado a otro de la cabeza de bubbles contra el piso, bubbles abre los ojos sorprendida

-bommer...- dijo viéndolo sorprendida y asustada-suéltame, déjame ir- dijo bubbles moviéndose de un lado a otro, bommer le aprieta mas sus manos y se a cerca mas a ella, quedando a cm cerca de su cara

-quieta bubbles- dijo bommer- o quiero decir mi-ya-ko- dijo bommer sonriendo con gracia, bubbles abrió los ojos a mas no poder, entonces quitando lo ultimo que quedaba entre los dos, bommer la besa, bubbles no reacciona, pero poco a poco va cerrando los ojos, dándole su primer beso a bommer, correspondiéndole a su beso; bommer va solteando sus muñecas para luego posicionarlas a lado de su cabeza juntándose mas con bubbles

-mikoto...- dijo sonriendo bubbles entre el beso, bommer se separa de repente, bubbles pone sus manos en las mejillas de bommer- estaba en lo cierto tu eres mikoto, bommer- dijo sonriendo, para luego besarlo de nuevo, bommer gustoso le corresponde besándola también, _"esto esta mal pero el...no no puedo hacerlo" _pensó bubbles se separo de el

-esto... esto no esta bien bommer-dijo derramando unas lagrimas

-podemos irnos de esta ciudad escapar- dijo bommer limpiándole las lagrimas con su pulgar

-no lo siento, bommer- se paro rápido y salio volando de ahí lo mas rapido...

**mientras con buttercup y butch**

buttercup estaba buscando a butch, ya que se le había perdido en una vuelta, caminaba y veía de un lado a otro, al fin paro delante de una puerta de un conserge

-donde estará ese idiota- susurro molesta, se abrió la puerta del conserge y de el salieron dos manos una le tapo la boca y otra le rodeo la cintura trayéndola al cuarto pequeño, para después cerrar la puerta

-mm...- intentaba quitarse las manos de encima de buttercup, hasta que un codazo paro en el estomago del quien la rapto este la solto agarrándose el estomago de inmediato buttercup volteo y se encimo encima de el cayendo al suelo, era nada mas y menos que butch

-BUTCH...- dijo con sorpresa buttercup, de inmediato cambieron las posiciones ahora era butch quien estaba encima de buttercup inmovilizándola reteniendo sus muñecas contra el piso- suéltame imbécil, idiota marica ,suéltame

-cállate buttercup- dijo butch, buttercup abrió los ojos a mas no poder jamas la había llamado por su nombre- o tal vez debería llamarte Kaoru he verdecita- dijo con una sonrisa seductora, se acerco a su boca quedando solo a centímetros de su rostro

-kojiro tu...tu eres kojiro, blossom estaba en lo cierto-dijo buttercup

-no esperaba menos de la contraparte de mi hermano- dijo butch- ahora que te parece si jugamos?-dijo acercándose mas

\- quítate de enc- fue interrumpida por unos labios, su primer beso se lo habían robado, al principio empezó a moverse de un lado a otro para que se quitara de encima pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso y se dejo llevar, butch se separo

-es tu primer beso verdad?- dijo butch mirándola, buttercup se sonrojo- besas bien-dijo butch

-cállate idiota- se libero de las muñecas enredo sus dedos en el cabello negro de butch y lo beso, enredo sus piernas en la cadera quedando mas juntos, _" esto esta mal tengo que separarme" _pensó buttercup se separo abruptamente de el y lo avento alejándola de el, butch se estampo contra la pared, buttercup se paro y salio corriendo del lugar...

**mientras tanto con brick y blossom**

blossom estaba corriendo detrás de brick

-PARA ESTUPIDO COBARDE- le grito blossom a brick, el entro en una tienda desolada y sin electricidad, blossom también entro, bajo la velocidad y empezó a caminar-BRICK donde estas?- dijo blossom se adentro mas en la tienda- makoto vamos- dijo blossom iba a dar la vuelta para seguir en otro tramo, no le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando alguien la estampa contra la estampería y una mano en cada muñeca la retiene- brick...- dice cuando lo ve

-quien es makoto- dijo molesto apretando mas fuerte a blossom y pegandose mas a ella

-tu... idiota, a mi no me engañas- brick sonrio con grandeza

-pero actuo bien no momoko- dijo brick - además si sabias que era yo por que aceptaste ir al cine conmigo- blossom se sonrojo lo había olvidado - brick junto las dos muñecas y las retuvo con una mano sin despegarlas de la estantería, con la mano libre le acaricio el rostro- te has sonrojado blossom- dijo acercándose aun mas a ella quedando ya a cm de su rostro

-ca... cállate brick- dijo sonrojándose mas sintiendo los genitales de el contra los de ella- brick a... aléjate- dijo respirando agitadamente

\- y si no quiero- dijo acercándose a su oreja y juntándose mas- me gusta estar asi blossy- le mordio la oreja dulcemente

-mm... brick pa...para- brick se alejo de su oreja y miro los ojos de blossom

-no te gusta estar asi?- dijo brick acariciándole la mejilla, después la poso en su cadera y la atrajo hacia el

\- brick- susurro blossom, brick se le acerco a los labios solo rozándolos

-es tu primer beso verdad?- le susurro a brick, mirándola a los ojos

-s..si- dijo blossom sonrojada a mas no poder, ella no podía pensar, brick termino con el espacio que quedaba y la beso, blossom no reacciono rápido pero poco a poco fue correspondiéndole, brick solto sus muñecas para posicionar sus manos en la cadera y jalándola hacia el, blossom enrado sus dedos en el cabello de el juntandose mas, dio un saltito y enredo sus piernas en su cadera, la agarro de los muslos y la pego en le estantería, se separaron

-para ser tu primer beso, besas muy bien- dijo brick sonriéndole

-sabes que esto esta mal- dijo blossom bajándose de el

-o vamos rosadita alguna vez he hecho algo bueno-dijo brick

\- brick hablo enserio no podemos estar juntos esta mal- dijo separándose de el y empezar a caminar hacia la salida, brick la siguió

-y que? que tiene de malo?- dijo brick, blossom volteo hacia el sus ojos estaban cristalinos estaba apunto de llorar- blossy...- dijo brick intentando acariciarla, blossom se alejo

-no brick esta mal... lo siento- tenia la voz quebrada

-blossy...- dijo brick intentando abrazarla, blossom se alejo mas y empezó a correr de ahí para luego salir volando del centro comercial...

* * *

eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y creo que me puse muy pervertida, culpa del siglo XXI bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews los quiero


	7. Chapter 7:corazones rotos

holaaaa aquí esta el siguiente cap ;D espero q lo disfruten

advertencias: malas palabras y tal vez mucha perversión(de echo aquien le importan las advertencias de igual forma leen los fanfics ¬¬)

nota: **los personajes no son míos**

* * *

**al siguiente día (viernes)**

se ven a tres chicas caminando hacia la escuela pensando cada una en sus cosas y en lo que había pasado el dia anterior

-momo que haremos ahora que los rrbz saben nuestras identidades que pasaría si lo revelan?-dijo miyako preocupada, momoko suspiro y pensó un momento la respuesta

-no estoy muy segura pero acataríamos mucho la atención y los villanos sabrían nuestras identidades lo usarían a su favor- dijo momoko diciéndole la verdad a su hermana menor

-pero no dirán nada verdad?- intervino Kaoru

-no lo se, solo nos resta esperar y rezar que no digan nada- dijo momoko resignada

siguieron caminado en silencio a la escuela, pronto llegaron al lugar dicho, justo antes de entrar a su salón vieron a los rrbz rodeados de sus muy preocupadas fans, las tres chicas respiraron ondo y caminaron a su lugar evitando no ser percibidas por sus respectivos contra-partes, dejaron sus cosas y salieron de su salón lo mas rápido que pudieron para luego ser acusadas por sus fans

**con momoko**

-quieres salir conmigo- dijo un chico-no conmigo- dijo otro chico empujando al anterior- momoko me ayudas con matemáticas-dijo otro- quieres ir a tomar un helado momo- dijo otro chico

-am... chicos por favor déjenme pasar-dijo momoko intentando en vano salir de ahí

-aléjense de ella ahora-dijo una voz firme que demostraba enojo y te provocaba un escalofrió en la espalda, los chicos voltearon al dueño de la voz y momoko también volteo encontrándose unos ojos rojos como la sangre , el propietario de esos ojos agarro a momoko de la muñeca llevándosela consigo fuera del salón

-suéltame- dijo momoko intentando zafarse del agarre del oji-rrojo

-no, tenemos que hablar-dijo agarrándola mas fuerte pero sin lastimarla

\- no hay nada que hablar- dijo momoko aun intentando zafarse de su agarre y reprimiendo un llanto, el abrió una puerta y la adentro a ella provocando que momoko quedara contra la pared, makoto cerro la puerta y se apego a momoko, poniendo a cada lado una mano para impedir que escapara- aléjate makoto-

-no, necesitamos hablar- dijo makoto molesto

-pues yo no quiero hablar, déjame ir-

makoto se apego mas ella

**POV frío**

me mordí el labio, sentí mis mejillas arder; mire los ojos de makoto nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca quería besarle pero sabia que eso estaba mal, el era un villano y yo una heroína no podíamos estar juntos, una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla, makoto limpio esa lagrima con su pulgar

-podemos escapar de aquí, irnos de aquí juntos a Rusia, a España, adonde tu quieras- dijo makoto viéndome, para luego besarme con ternura y deseo, yo le correspondi estuvimos asi hasta que yo lo separe lentamente, baje la mirada evitando esos ojos rojos

\- no puedo makoto, no puedo dejar a la ciudad a su suerte, no puedo- dije con un nudo en la garganta dejando escapar unas lagrimas, lo empuje y sali de ahí lo mas rápido que pude corriendo hacia el baño, me puse enfrente del espejo para luego caer rendida en el piso, se abrió la puerta del baño de un portazo dejando ver a...

**con miyako mientras tanto( cuando las tres aun estaban en el salón)**

-miyako-chan quieres salir conmigo- dijo un chico- miyako quieres ir a la heladería después de clase- dijo otro- miya-chan quieres ir conmigo al zoológico-

-chicos podrían dejarme pasar por favor- dijo miyako amablemente

\- ya escucharon a la señorita, lárguense- dijo una voz notablemente molesta, los chicos voltearon igual que miyako, y vieron unos ojos azules oscuros serios - retírense ahora- dijo mikoto, todos los chicos se retiraron temerosos, mikoto agarro la mano de miyako y salio de ahi

-mikoto... sueltame por favor-dijo miyako intentando safarse

-necesitamos hablar- dijo mikoto mientras caminaba por los pasillos arrastrándola, se dirija a la azotea, pronto llegaron y mikoto la adentro a la fuerza, miyako tropezó pero se incorporo al instante y encaro a mikoto

-que quieres no tenemos nada de que hablar-dijo miyako molesta cruzando los brazos

-claro que tenemos miyako, tenemos que hablar- dijo firme mikoto

-pues yo no quiero- dijo miyako con un nudo en la garganta y reprimiendo un llanto, mikoto se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-no sueltame- dijo miyako con el nudo en la garganta mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas

-miyako podemos irnos de aqui fuera de este ciudad, podemos ir a Francia, a eua (no se donde esta saltadilla así q digamos q esta en japón ;D) a donde tu quieras- dijo mikoto para luego besarla con ternura y dulzura, miyako le correspondio enredo sus dedos en la cabellera de mikoto sintiendo sus suaves cabellos rubios, mikoto la junto mas a el haciendo mas profundo su beso, miyako por parte de ella se apego y también mas el, empezó a derramar lagrimas pensando que este seria el ultimo beso de su amado, pronto se separaron por la falta de aire, mikoto le limpio sus lagrimas, que había derramado miyako

-no puedo, no puedo dejar a mis amigos, a los ciudadanos, no puedo dejar al profesor-susurro miyako con un nudo en la garganta, lo separo de ella y corrió a la salida a un lugar incierto

-MIYAKOOOO- grito mikoto hacia la rubia...

**con kaoru mientras tanto (cuando las tres aun estaban en el salon)**

-kaoru quieres ir al cine- dijo un chico - kaoru, vamos a jugar futbol quieres?- dijo otro- oye, vamos a los skate- dijo otro chico

-dejenme pasar malditos tarados, pervertidos- dijo kaoru molesta intentando abrirse paso

-quitense de mi camino idiotas- dijo un chico de ojos verdes fulminando con la mirada a todos, kaoru sintió un escalosfrio en la columna, kauro volteo encarando al chico

-al fin te encuentro, necesitamos hablar-dijo kojiro mirando los ojos de la pelinegra

-no voy hablar nada contigo, idiota-dijo kauro fulminandolo

-no te pregunte si querías o no, vamos hablar si o si- dijo kojiro mientras la levantaba y se la ponia en el hombro, kauro empezó a patalear intentando liberarse de su agarre

-DEJAME IR, INTENTO FALLIDO, CARA DE MONO, IMBÉCIL, TARADO- le grito kauro a todo pulmón pataleando mas fuerte, kojiro la ignoraba y seguía caminado al parecer se dirijia al patio. llego a un árbol frondoso y grande la dejo caer liberándola, kauro cayo al piso de espalda hizo una cara de dolor, luego se incorporo sobándose las partes adoloridas

-maldito idiota para que me trajiste aquí-dijo kauro molesta

-nosotros tenemos que hablar- dijo kojiro serio

-no hay ningún nosotros, entre tu y yo no hay nada, solo somos villano- dijo kauro señalándolo- y heroína- señalándose a ella misma, kojiro se molesto la agarro de las muñecas y la atrajo hacia si para luego besarla con brusquedad y deseo con un toque de dulzura, kauro se opuso intentando separarlo, pero poco a poco fue correspondiéndole enredando sus delgados pero fuertes brazos alrededor de su contra-parte, empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, kojiro la separo y le limpio las traicioneras lagrimas de la pelinegra, la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos y Kaoru se escondio en su pecho

-podemos irnos, escapar de esta estúpida ciudad dejar todo atrás e irnos de aquí, empezar una nueva vida kauro- le susurro kojiro, kauro se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos

-no puedo y lo sabes kojiro, de verdad lo siento- dijo kauro para luego correr, adentrándose en la escuela, corrió por los pasillos dirijiendose al único lugar donde no la molestarían, a la azotea, había llegado a las escaleras que dirijian a la azotea cuando menos lo espero una rubia de coletas altas, se le avento encima abrazándola con fuerza

-mi- miyako- dijo sorprendida Kaoru, la tomo de la muñeca y tomaron rumbo al baño de chicas, llegaron enfrente del baño de chicas, del otro lado de la puerta se oia un llanto silencioso Kaoru azoto la puerta con fuerza encontrándose a su hermana pelinaranja con sus ojos rosados hinchados, ella estaba llorando, miyako se safo del agarre de su hermana pelinegra y corrió hacia su hermana mayor momoko, ella se levanto recibiendo el abrazo de su hermana pequeña miro a su hermana le hizo un espacio y le extendio el brazo invitándola a desahogarse, la pelinegra no dudo y fue hacia su hermana pelinaranja también a desahogarse

**con los chicos**

los rrbz se habían encontrado en el pasillo, teniendo una sola meta buscar a sus contrapartes

-han visto a mi verdecita- dijo kojiro mirando para todos lados buscando a la dicha

-no, y han visto a miyako- dijo mikoto haciendo la misma accion y su hermano mediano

\- no, y dudo mucho que haigan visto a momoko, haci que haremos esto vayan por sus cosas y las mias, y nos vemos en la salida de la escuela- dijo makoto serio mirandolos para luego caminar hacia la salida, sus hermanos se miraron he hicieron lo que les dijo su lider/hermano mayor...


	8. Chapter 8: en peligro?

holaaaaaaaaaaaaa como están mis preciosos tesoros y aquien le importa que tanta cursielerias diga lo que importa es este fanfic y lo siento tardarme tanto perdón es uqe era semana de exámenes luego les prometi a unas amiagas que iva a participar en relevos con ellas(lo cual fue ayer) pero miren el lado bueno he subido el fanfic y ganamos yo y mis amigas tercer lugar XD a la próxima ganare mas medallas me faltaba poco para ganar otra pero estaba cansada habían sido tres carreras seguidas sin tomar agua T-T no pude alcanzar agarrar agua cuando mis amigas se amontonaron y nos felicitaron y otra me arrastro para que le acompañase al baño, uff para el siguiente año gano :$ bueno disfruten el cap

P.D.: los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen solo la historia

* * *

las chicas después de desahogarse unos minutos al fin pararon y se limpiaron las lagrimas y se calmarse, se aplicaron un poco de maquillaje incluyendo kauro muy raro en ella y fueron hacia la segunda hora de clases, ya que la primera se mantuvieron en el baño desahogándose por sus terrible suerte, entraron a su salón a paso lento, todos los presentes los voltearon aver sorprendidos y preocupados, un grupo de chicas(amigas de ellas) se acercaron a ellas preguntándoles si estaban bien y ellas respondiendo que estaban bien y que no se preocuparan hasta que una de sus amigas les comento sobre los chicos

-como que mikoto y kojiro entraron en medio de la clase de química, agarraron sus cosas sin decir alguna palabra y se marcharon sin mas- dijo kauro indignada y molesta

-eso es lo que paso- dijo una de sus amigas

-por que?- dijo momoko dudosa y confundida

-no lo sabemos pero antes de...

_-KAUROU,MIYAKO Y MOMOKO UTONIUM PRESÉNTENSE EN LA DIRECCION.__KAUROU,MIYAKO Y MOMOKO UTONIUM PRESÉNTENSE EN LA DIRECCIÓN.-_

dijeron por una bocina pequeña que estaba en una esquina del salón, todos voltearon a ver a las mencionadas y estas vieron a kauro

-yo no hecho nada se los juro- dijo kauro poniendo sus manos en su corazón, Momoko y miyako suspiraron agarraron la mano de su hermana y se dispusieron salir del salón despidiéndose de sus amigas y diciéndoles que se lo contaran después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. x3

momoko toco la puerta del director y este abrió mostrándoles una sonrisa

-hola alumnas, tienen una llamada del alcalde- dijo para despúes retirarse

momoko entro y encendió un televisor gigante y en el estaba el alcalde sentado en una silla roja y a lado de el la señorita bellum

-hola alcalde- dijeron las tres hermanas al unisono

-hola chicas como estan?- dijo el alcalde

-bien como se encuentra usted hoy?-dijo amablemente miyako

-oh...bien miyako...am...que les iba a decir señorita bellum- dijo mirando a la mencionada

-sobre la inaguracion- dijo la señorita bellum cortes mente

-o si si, chicas hoy sera la inaguracion de un restaurante llamado "restaurant power", en su honor asi que se solicita que esten presentes-dijo el alcalde emocionado

-estaremos ahí, a que hora? y donde?-dijo momoko

-a las 5:00, en la calle gandir clas, las esperamos ahí, adiós- dijo el alcalde

\- adiós chicas, buen día-dijo miss bellum antes de apagar la transmisión

-bien chicas, regresemos a clase- dijo momoko, mientras ella y sus hermanas salían de la oficina y dirigirse a sus horarios normales

* * *

**en la casa de los rrbz**

-entendieron lo que vamos hacer- dijo un makoto serio, sus hermanos asintieron

-bien vamos- dijo makoto poniéndose en marcha a la puerta, sus dos hermanos lo imitaron

en ese momento se abrió la puerta mostrando a mojojo

-chicos adonde van, aun no atrapan a las super bobas-dijo mojo, los tres se pusieron tensos

**flash back**

-este es el plan- dijo mojojo, los rrbz se miraron sonriendo con malicia-atacare la ciudad, mientras que ustedes esperan escondidos a que me derroten,despues seguirán a las super tontas y descubrirán todo sobre ellas, para luego conquistarlas y engañarlas, caerán en una profunda tristeza y aprovechare para volverlas malas con mi rayo muajajaja-dijo con mucha malicia mojo

**fin flash back**

-este...am... sobre eso mono...este ya no queremos estar en el plan- dijo mikoto,suspiro -nos rendimos...lo sentimos-

-sabia que eso iba a pasar...- dijo decepcionado, los miro sonriendo con malicia- no hay de otra...EL- apareció un humo rosa y de el surgió EL, sonriendo maniaticamente, los rrbz se asombraron, no podía ser cierto se suponía que el estaba muerto

-hola mis adorados mocosos- dijo EL con voz de ultratumba

-no... estas muerto...- dijo makoto sorprendido y con miedo por primera vez

-no puede ser...- dijo kojiro con miedo tambien por primera vez en su vida

-no...no...-dijo mikoto con los ojos cristalinos

-jajajaja...- rio EL, en su pinza se formaba energía negra- adiós mis bebes- dijo antes de lanzarles a los rrbz la energía negra

-AAAAHHHHH- gritaron los tres, se formo una nube negra alrededor de ellos unos segundos después aparecieron unos ojos brillantes de color rojo sangre, verde oscuro penetrantes y unos ojos azules marinos; la nube se esfumo mostrando a tres chicos, el de en medio era de cabello largo color naranja despeinado con una gorra negra puesta,tenia unos ojos rojos como la sangre tiene puesto una chaqueta negra de cuero con una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros y estaba serio; el del lado izquierdo tenia su cabello azabache corto peinado hacia arriba terminando en picos, tenia unos ojos verdes oscuros, tenia puesto una camisa verde con una chaqueta de cuero, tenia puesto unos pantalones negros, en sus muñecas tenia unas pulseras negras con picos y dos pircings (no me acuerdo como se escribe XD) en la oreja derecha, el sonreía con malicia; y el que estaba al lado derecho tenia su cabello era rubio y estaba despeinado, tenia unos ojos azules marinos, vestia con una camisa azul y una chaqueta negra con detalles en azul, tenia un pantalón negro, en su rostro mostraba indiferencia

-oh mis bebes han renacido, ahora vallan por esas chicas JAJAJAJAJA-dijo EL, por su parte mojo sonreí con triunfo.

* * *

lo se es muy corto pero mi cabeza esta en otro lado T.T no tengo imaginación ni inspiración, bueno espero averles dejado con duda y esperen el siguiente cap bye

**reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9: muertos!

hola! como estan? espero que muy bien bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo...lo se me tarde demasiado, pero es que era semana de proyectos y si no sacaba mas de 9.5 de promedio iba hacer un examen de TODO el puto AÑO, pero me dieron el jueves los resultados y exente todos excepto dos y es español e ingles, ingles no me preocupa pero español me muero T.T bueno disfruten

-.- .-. xD

EN LA ESCUELA

habia sonado el timbre que indicaba la salida, nuestras tres protagonistas estaban deprimidas pero sabian disimularlo

-chicas, que creen que hagan los chicos- dijo miyako un poco deprimida

-no se ni me importa- dijo con decinteres kaoru

-tranquilas, solo hay que olvidarlo- dijo momoko

-bien- dijeron al unisono miyako y kaoru

-chicas, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo inocente miyako

-ahora que lo mencionas yo tambien- dijo kaoru

\- esto es malo, yo tambien lo tengo- dijo momoko todas se asustaron- siempre que tenemos un mal presentimiento las tres pasan cosas malas, hay que...- momoko fue interrumpida por un grito de ayuda se miraron las tres y asintieron, y fueron al en ayuda al grito.

llegaron a un callejon

-hola...hay alguien ahi?-pregunto miyako temerosa

-que extraño, estoy segura que lo oi de aqui- dijo momoko

-esto no me agrada- dijo kaoru

-vamonos- se dieron la vuelta, enfrente de ellas habia tres chicos altos encapuchados

-eh...- no puedieron reaccionar cuando sintieron algodones en sus respectivas bocas al poco tiempo de estar forcejeando se desmallaron...

\- wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (ignoren eso)

pov momoko

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro amarrada de los pies y las manos ¿Qué había pasado? me levante para quedar sentada y mire a mi alrededor estaba en un cuarto todo estaba oscuro busque la puerta o una ventana y vi una puerta chiquita en el techo he intente recordar cómo había llegado aquí. . . entonces recordé que salía del colegio con mis dos hermanas escuchamos un grito de ayuda fuimos a su encuentro y de ahí en mas no recuerdo, entonces sentí pánico ¿mis hermanas dónde están? Mire a mi alrededor desesperada entonces vi dos bultos en una esquina me arrastre hacia ellos y lo empecé a moverlos como podía

-ah. . .- escuche

-despierten, vamos-les dije en susurro

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo mi hermana pequeña

Le iba a responder cuando escuche pasos arriba de mí, mire a la puertita escuche un candado abrirse y se abrió la puerta dando paso a la luz mostrando un sótano con paredes moradas y tres camas en la habitación nada mas

Entraron tres hombres

-Al parecer ya despertaron- dijo un rubio

-tardaron- dijo un pelirrojo

-nos estábamos aburriendo-dijo un pelinegro

-¡ustedes!- dijimos yo y mis hermanas

pov normal

-ustedes fueron los que nos metieron aqui, quienes son?!- grito kaoru

-y por que se parecen a los rrbz?- dijo miyako confundida

-por que nosotros somos los nuevos rrbz- dijo el rubio mientras le agarraba la barbilla a miyako

-alejate de mi hermana, si no quieres que te de una paliza- dijo kaoru

-tranquila hermosa- dijo el pelinegro mientras hacia lo mismo que el rubio

-alejense de ellas!- dijo momoko intentando forcejar con lo que tenia atada

-oh vamos rosadita, tambien tendras un poco de diversion- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se ponia la altura de momoko, quedando muy cerca sus rostros

-quienes son?- dijo friamente momoko

los tres se separaron y las agarraron del cabello, provocando un quejido de dolor en ellas

-soy blaze- dijo el pelirrojo

-yo blade- dijo el pelinegro

-blaster- dijo el rubio

las soltaron y ellas retrocedieron quedando juntas en un rincón

-tranquilas los rrb, vendrán- dijo momoko en un susurro

-los rrbz ya no existen-dijo blade sonriendo burlon

-qu- que qui-quieres decir- dijo Kaoru asustada

-nosotros ocupamos su cuerpo mandando al vacio su alma, mas exactos al infierno- dijo blade sin importancia

-eso...eso es- es im-imposible- dijo miyako

-ellos no están muertos- dijo momoko

-cierto no lo están pero no pueden volver a sus cuerpos ahora nuestros- dijo blaster

-que hacemos con ellas , blaze? him no vendrá hasta dentro de una semana- dijo blade

-divertirnos con ellas, pido la pelirroja- dijo blade mientras cargaba a momoko como en saco de papas mientras ella pateaba subio las escaleras, se oian los gritos de una momoko intentando liberarse despues un gran portazo para luego no oírse nada

\- en ese caso yo elijo a la pelinegra- dijo blade, tomo a Kaoru como su hermano blaze, blaster agarro a miyako y empezaron a subir las escaleras y se dirijieron a sus respectivos cuartos


	10. Chapter 10: escape

**pov blossom/momoko**

había entrado a un cuarto con paredes rojiza y suelo de madera en el cuarto solo había una cama matrimonial y un librero y también una puerta que supongo era la del baño no había ventanas el chico quien decía ser blaze me arrojo a la cama y me quito la cuerdas de las manos y los pies

-donde esta brick?- le pregunte

-ya te dije, esta muerto- dijo blaze, no le crei era imposible que estuviera muerto, lo sabia, el aun estaba ahí atrapado en su propia mente, solo tenia que liberarlo.

-no es cierto mientes, el aun sigue ahí, lo se- lo mire retándolo, el se acerco a mi rostro y me dijo

-aun si fuera cierto, nunca podrá regresar o dominar su cuerpo- dijo blaze

-lo hara, creo en el!- le grite molesta, se arrojo hacia mi quedando a unos cm nuestros rostros sus ojos rojos oscuros (muy oscuros) se veian molestos, pero había algo muy en el fondo donde había ¿felicidad?

-el esta muerto, rosadita, ya no existe- sonrio malicioso, me agarro las dos manos con una mano y me beso con brusquedad, se separo de mi, y empezó a besar mi cuello

-ALEJATE, DETENTE, BRICK!- de mis ojos salían lagrimas, de pronto se separo agarrándose la cabeza

-ARG...- me miro, sus ojos ya no eran los mismos eran...los de brick, dejo de agarrarse la cabeza, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, estiro su mano

-mo...moko ve...te- después de decir eso, se desmallo

-brick!-me puse junto el y lo zarandee-despierta, brick!- dije con lagrimas en los ojos-po...por favor

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**pov ****bubbles/ miyako**

Blaster me sento en la cama y me quito las cuerdas,mi vista estaba nublada por mis lagrimas

-boo...boomer donde es...ta?- le pregunte

-muerto- dijo el sin mas, me miro, sus ojos estaban mas oscuros de lo normal- quieres dejar de mirarme?-baje la mirada

-el no esta mu...muer..to- le dije con confianza, me limpie la cara- que es lo que quieren de nosotras?- lo mire a los ojos con desprecio

-nosotros hicimos un trato con EL, nosotros le ayudamos y el nos devuelve nuestras novias- dijo blaster con firmeza...

-EL? pero EL esta muerto- le dije confundida

-pues no lo esta- se acerco a mi, yo intente alejarme, pero me agarro del brazo y me acerco a el- recuperare a brat sea como sea y para eso necesito tu cuerpo-

-no, ALEJATE! BOOMER!- grite, el se separo agarrándose la nuca se arrodillo frente a la cama- boomer...- me volteo a ver sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, estos tenían un brillo

-miyako... vete ahora...váyanse lejos...po..por favor- dijo boomer antes desmallarse, me arrodille junto a el, y cheque su respiración, suspire estaba bien.

-gracias boomer, hare lo que me has pedido- sonreí gentilmente y le bese su frente-te recuperare, y también ayudare a blaster- y fui a buscar a mis hermanas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

**pov buttercup/Kaoru**

blade me arrojo a la cama y me quito las cuerdas de los pies, en cuanto me las quito lo patee a la cara, me quite rápidamente las cuerdas de las mano y lo vi agarrándose la mejilla

-mierda! que te pasa loca!- dijo blade furioso

-donde esta ese idiota de butch?!- le pregunte y grite, sonrio malicioso

-esta muerto, en el infierno- dijo, eso me puso mas furiosa

-no es cierto, devuelvemelo!- le ordene, quería a butch devuelta, mi vista se volvió un poco borrosa

-la niña fuerte va a llorar?, pobre, jajajaja- se burlo ese bastardo

-donde esta butch y que es lo que quieren?!- le pregunte furiosa se puso serio y me miro, nuestros ojos se encontraron eran mas oscuros que los de butch, pero había un pequeño ¿brillo?

-mi único objetico es que me devuelvan lo que me pertenece- dijo serio y molesto

-eh?- lo mire confundida, camino hacia mi y yo retrocedi hasta pegar en la pared, se subio a la cama y quedamos frente a frente

-y para eso necesito de tu hermoso cuerpo, jejeje- dijo paraluego agarrarme de la cintura y empezar a besar mi cuello

-no...no... ALEJATE, MALDITO BASTARDO! DEJAME IR! butch,ayúdame, por favor se que estas ahí, butch- dije mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a bajar por mis mejillas-bu...butch- de pronto se alejo y cayo al piso, se arqueo agarrándose la cabeza y gruñendo

-vete...-susurro me miro por unos segundos, sus ojos no eran iguales eran los de butch

-butch...-susurre

-VETE AHORA KAORU, VETE- me grito butch, para después desmallarse, hize lo que me pidió y sali del cuarto, encontrándome con miyako en el pasillo

-miyako, hay que salir de aquí ahora-dije en un susurro

-lo se, boomer me lo dijo, solo hay que encontrar a momoko y...-

-no es necesario- nos interrumpió una voz, era momoko- salgamos de aquí antes de que despierten, hagamos lo que nos dijeron los rrb y salgamos de aquí- dijo momoko para después dirijirnos hacia la salida.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

eso es todo por hoy, XD espero que les haya gustado este cap y nos vemos la próxima bye y felices vacaciones restantes, el próximo capitulo lo subiré cuando tenga inspiración, ya tengo una idea de como será el siguiente cap pero no se como escribirlo

y lo siento mucho por la demora, adios


End file.
